Summer Days
by Enchantor
Summary: Lost..hopeless..broken...What if all of these components were mixed together? What if their promise is broken? What if Chihiro is trapped? Can they ever hope to be together again? Were they meant to be? I don't own any characters from Spirited Away!
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Summer Days

By Enchantor

Chapter 1: Alone 

As the first rays of dawn filters through the window and into the room, hitting the little girl sleeping in her bed. It lighted up all her features, making her glow. She seemed more angelic than what she seems to be. But this peaceful scene was soon to be broken as a man in his mid forties approaches the front of the house in his four by four Toyota.

SCREECH

PLANK

SLAM

The little girl sat up in her bed, hugged her blanket, and got out. She stood by her bed, stretching her little fingers to the roof that she could never reach. Her shirt lifted up a little showing her belly button just as her father rushed into her room. Suddenly she had an interest to the floor, and quickly bent down, this time reaching for her toes.

"Chihiro, what did you do with my audio tape?" Akio practically shouted in his daughter's face. It echoed throughout the house and reached the ears of the little girl's mother, who got out of her bed and headed towards her daughter's room.

_If she is lucky this time, Akio will not blow up like the last time when Chihiro damaged his headphones by accidentally stepping on it when it was lying on the floor. She knew it had been her husband's fault that he had left it on the ground, and was not noticed by Chihiro. She wanted to yell that to his face last time, but she never had the guts to do it, her husband is older than her by ten years, he supports the whole family with his double back to back jobs, and basically overpowers her. In other words, she could so nothing, she felt so useless, in both providing for the family and protecting her only daughter. It had been like this since they had moved to the new house in this little town far out in the countryside, ever since they had realized that they had been disappeared for three months. It had been three months since the incident and they still had no idea what happened in those months that they were said to have disappeared. Neighbours started to talk behind their backs and her husband received most of impact at his workplace, and then he would take out his frustration on his daughter, and it doesn't matter if she had done anything wrong or not, he would start yelling and beat her up as soon as he enters the house. Whenever she wants to help her daughter, her husband would lock her up in their room and continue what he was doing to her baby. _Yuuko thought as she walk down the hallway leading to her daughter's room.

"But dad, I didn't do anything with it, I had never touched your stuff without your permission," answered a despaired Chihiro.

"You brat, you are even worse than trash," with that he picked up a duster and start wiping his daughter with it.

Chihiro hold back a tear and choked back a sob as the handle of the duster came in contact with her skin. At the doorway, Yuuko looked at the scene with disgust, she was about to turn away when a glint caught her eyes. She turned and saw her husband pointing a knife at her baby's direction. That was her last straw…

Chihiro was staring at her father, a knife in his hand ready to strike. She squeezed her eyes shut enabling her relieve the situation that she was in, she was ready for the blow, but it never came. When her senses came back to her and she opened her eyes, all she saw was white, white lights, white ceilings, white walls, everything…white.

_I must be dead. _Chihiro thought as sat up while looking around curiously. She saw that she was clung to some machinery beside her and realized that she was at a hospital.

"Huh…how did I come to be at the hospital? A moment ago I was in my room…"

A door suddenly open and in come a nurse, and when she saw that the little girl that she was in charge with was up, she quickly went to her in less than a second, took up the clipboard that was hanging at the end of the bed.

"Ah Miss Ogino, you are finally awake! How are you feeling? Any pain?" the nurse took up a pen and started writing on her clipboard while at the same time checking her out.

"Not really, my head hurts."

"No wonder, you hit your head pretty hard," the nurse chuckled at the expression that the little girl gave her, and was suddenly sadden by the fact that not only was she to come in to check on her and also to bring her some bad news.

"Am I in a hospital?"

"Well yes little missy…"

"How did I get here? I was in my room the last time!" A very agitated Chihiro grabbed the arm of the nurses and started to shake her up. The nurse felt pity towards the little girl in her arms, who was ready to break down, and the only thing she could do was comfort her.

"Um my name is Darla, and yours would be…"

"Chihiro. My name is Chihiro Ogino," squeaked the little girl.

"And how old are you?"

"I am ten, Miss Dollar, I will be turning eleven in…" Chihiro started to count her fingers and did not answer until five of her fingers were extended, "…in five months. Mommy said that she will take me to Disneyland for my birthday." Now an excited little girl got off the bed, untangled herself from the nurse and jumped all over the bed.

Darla observed the care free little girl and she knew that she will have to break the news of her mother's condition to her sooner or later, but right now she just cannot break the heart of such a young soul.

Chihiro was dancing in glee until she saw the look in her nurse's eyes. They gave her a chill down her spine, and stopped in what she was doing and just stared at her nurse in the middle of the room. She tried to voice her question out loud, but her throat just did not seem to work, and only ended up succeeding coughing.

Small innocent brown eyes locked with soft kind mist grey ones.

Darla was caught in her reverie when coughings caught her attention; she looked up and saw Chihiro studying her.

"Little missy, what's wrong?" Darla went up to Chihiro and gave her a hug, kneeled to her level and asked her question once again.

"Little missy, what's wrong?" concerned clouded her eyes as she kept looking into the innocent ones across from her.

"Miss Dollar, you don't look happy. Why aren't you happy?" inquired Chihiro slightly annoyed that her nurse wasn't as content as her.

"Little missy…" Darla began unable to start, "Little missy, I am sorry that I have to tell you this…but you cannot go home for a long time."

Chihiro looked at her nurse, shaking her head, not understanding what her nurse had meant, she knew that it wasn't good news, but she kept on prodding.

"Why?" in a little whine.

"You see Little Missy, your mother passed away a few days ago and your father had been arrested." Darla knowing full well that the little girl cannot take that much pressure at once, but also felt that she needed to know. The only thing she can do for her is to comfort her while she cry, but it never happened. The little girl didn't cry a single drop. Darla was shocked.

Chihiro heard what her nurse had said, but it never registered in her mind. After hearing that her mother was dead, she literally "shut down" mentally, and her physical body was on autopilot. Nothing registered in her mind, the days came and went, and she knew nothing of it. She had shut herself off from the rest of the world. People tried to get her out of her trance, but nothing seemed to work. She had been transported to a foster home in her hometown, and she knew nothing of it. Everything went like a blur on her, she nodded when need, and shake her head for no, and she never said a single word after that fateful summer day. Her foster parents took care of her needs, gave her an education, their care, and tried many times to place back the spark of life into her eyes, but to no avail, and finally they accept defeat and left her alone. Unobvious to things around her, she sunk deeper and deeper into depression knowing that everything she had once loved had been taken away from her.


	2. Chapter 2: Mending, Breaking

Summer Days

By Enchantor

Chapter 2: Mending, breaking 

Eight years later after that fateful night, riding on the bus on the way to school, Chihiro as usual looked out the window watching the scenery passes by, lost in thought. Her best friend sitting beside her, her face in her book, yet occasionally glancing at her friend checking up on her. Throughout the bus ride, it remained uneventful, not a word was said nor heard, but that silence was soon to be broken when they reached their destination.

"Argh…look at the time Chi, we are late for first period! Come on…get your bum going or else we are going to be late and then I am going to blame it all on you…and you won't be able to talk to him before class!" Chrystal grabbed Chihiro's jacket and raced her across the campus.

"Talk to who?" Chihiro a little lost looked at her friend as they were running to their first class of the day, and unfortunately it was their least favourite of subjects.

"You know who! And don't give me that look, you know pretty well who it is…so drop your innocent face act!"

"Ooo…you mean Serg…"

"Now I got through to your thick head…didn't you say you want to talk to him before class!"

"I did?"

"Well, more like you have been acting like that since you saw him in high school."

"I did?"

"Stop doing that, you are going to make me go insane!"

"Sorry."

"Oh no…that's not going to help you this time Chi. You have been out of it since yesterday…are you okay?"

"Ya…I think."

"Then why did you accept his offer to go to the prom with you, and then just drop him like a stone. He's a guy you know…and they tend to obtain pretty huge egos under all that skin!"

"Your point being?"

"Do I have to be so straight forward with you? Argh!…This is so frustrating!…My point is just go talk to him whether you like him or not, make him feel better. You know, he's been in a heartbreak a while ago because of you. You accepted his offer to the prom, and then never said a word to him, and act like he was invisible. If a guy did that to me, I would be crying right now. I am surprised that he didn't yet…well at least not in public. Go Chi, talk to him at least once, do it not for him but a favour for me since you still owe me a few."

"This is so unlike you. You've never given away favours before." Chihiro was shocked, and that's an understatement to put it considering Chrystal next response will fly her off the moon.

"I feel bad for him…like he finally got the courage to ask you to the dance and then you dumped him for no apparent reason except of your stupidness!" whispered Chrystal.

It felt like a blow in the face for Chihiro, and was now more interested in staring at the ground.

"I don't know what to say," whispered Chihiro faintly and was barely heard by Chrystal.

"You don't have to say much…at least say "hi"…but really I don't expect much of you…and if you don't want him, just don't raise his hopes too high or he'll die if you run away." Comforted Chrystal while at the same time, teasing.

"I'll try"

"That's a good girl…I am always here to back you up!" winked Chrystal

As they arrived at the math building, they saw nonetheless a teenage boy with blond hair sitting on the steps to the building, his hair waving in the wind, eyes closed.

"Now's your chance Chi!" and Chrystal gave her friend a push towards the boy.

Chihiro resisting fell towards the boy.

"Ahhh…" closing her eyes expecting impact upon the hard surface of the floor.

"Caught you!" A male voice caught her ears, she looked up and was met with the bluest eyes she ever saw, they remind her of the sea on a sunny day.

"Aaa…Serg…thanks."

"No problem…for a second I thought you were going to hit the ground for sure, it was a good thing I've caught you before that." Smirked Serg still having Chihiro in his arm.

"Can I get off from your arms?" squeaked Chihiro looking very uncomfortable and blushing like she never had.

"Thanks again Serg, I better catch up with Chryst or else she'll kill me," she bowed and turned towards the door.

"It's a surprise she even had let you fall. If I didn't know her better, she's plotting something. If I were you, I would be careful, you'll never know what she is going to do." Serg said not looking at her, and walked through the door, leaving a stunned Chihiro to ponder on what was being said.

Once she had composed herself, leaving no emotional traces on her face, enter the building finally.

Chrystal had been looking out, her eyes had been scanning around the lecture hall searching for her and even saved her a seat, which was an improvement to her character.

Finally seeing Chihiro at the other end of the lecture hall, she stood up and waved.

"Hey Chi, over here!" Chrystal hollered.

Looking up at the seats, Chihiro saw her and begin to make her way over to her, when somebody slammed into her, sending her flying to the wall with a thud. The last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her was a pair of soft worried teddy brown eyes.

_Chryst_


	3. Chapter 3: Unconsciousness

Summer Days

By Enchantor

Chapter 3: unconsciousness

_Chryst_

That one name rang through her mind as she sank deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

She woke up a while later, feeling aches all over her body, and rolled to her side to get a better view of her surroundings. She sat up and robbed her sore head.

"Oww…what happened to my head…it's killing me."

At this time all she took another look around her, and all she could see was endless darkness.

"Where am I?…I hope I am not stuck in some dream world or something."

She looked around, more afraid than ever.

"Hello…is anyone there? Can anyone help me here?" Chihiro hollered.

She stood up and walked around aimlessly, hoping there is some sort of light somewhere to just get away from all this darkness.

"I bet that Chryst will be worried about me…really worried in fact," Chihiro muttered to herself as she kept looking for an escape.

Mean while in the present world….

"Chi," yelled Chrystal into Chihiro ears, "wake up…you got to wake up…come on Chi, don't die on me…what would your parents think of me….CHIEEEEE"

Chrystal kept yelling and shaking Chihiro until a boy in his early twenties with sea blue eyes and golden hair wiping around face steps off the stairs of the seating area of the lecture hall and put a had on her head.

"Chrystal…stop your yelling….your yelling won't help anyone much except for deafening everybody's ears," Serg turned around and faced a random person, "you…I want you to phone the ambulance…and report back to me…do you understand?'

The person he asked ran out of the lecture hall as fast as he could.

Noticing that his orders were being followed, he turned his attention back to Chihiro and the hysterical Chrystal.

"Now Chrystal…take a deep breath and calm down," Serg said as he patted her arm.

Chrystal wiped her head around facing him, shoulder squared ready to punch the guy in the nose, eyes glaring the life out of everything, her face red with rage.

"You want me to calm down when my best friend is laying unconscious right there in front of me! I don't think so Minster!"

"But being hysterical is not going to do us any good right now…it's not like we can bring her back out of that unconscious state…only doctors have the power to do that…and I don't think they can to tell you the truth," Serg looked at Chrystal in the eye calmly, like explaining the situation to a little kid.

Chrystal's eyes narrowed, stood up, separating herself from Serg and sat herself next to Chihiro where she could keep an eye on everyone, and would not let anyone touch her…except maybe the paramedic, since they would be helping her instead of hurting her like everybody else. She stood guard over Chihiro's body like a mother protecting her baby, yet though not as intense. She growled at everyone who had himself or herself one inch from Chihiro, and hit anyone who touches her…and again except for the paramedics.

Once Chihiro was transported to the hospital and was attached to machineries that monitors her vital signs and to the salt water that feeds her while she is unconscious, Chrystal took a seat beside her and pouring her heart out, holding onto Chihiro's hand.

"Chi…don't die on me, I'll never force you to do anything again…I swear with my hand over my heart….Chi…just come back….Chieee…" tears kept raining down her cheeks, down her face, pooling themselves onto the sheet covering Chihiro, and with that she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Darkness

Summer Days

By Enchantor

Chapter 4: In the darkness 

Chrystal woke up and found herself in total darkness. She stood up quickly stretching her legs and arms, looking around once more.

"Huh…where am I? Is this real…or am I in a dream?"

She looked down at herself, seeing nothing but darkness once again, and pinched herself in the cheek to make sure this is all real.

"Oww…that hurts!" she commented but continue muttering, "but I was at the hospital earlier with Chi…so where am I now?"

But realizing that it was no use in worrying, focus her mind into finding Chihiro.

"Chi…where are you?" Chrystal shouted into the darkness, "Chieeeeee…"

Chrystal kept walking in random direction hoping to find Chihiro in all this darkness, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Chieee…where are you?"

Somewhere on the other side of the darkness, Chihiro was also shouting.

"Anybody here…anybody…"

Chihiro gave up and sat on the ground, cross-legged and her hands on her knees, calming her nerves by meditating.

Suddenly she heard echo of voices, and listening more intensely, she thought they belong to her best friend Chrystal.

_That's Chryst's voice, but what is she doing here?_ Chihiro thought to herself. _No…it's not Chryst…it can't be…it couldn't be…_

"Chi…where are you?" once again Chrystal's voice echo through the void of darkness.

_But it is! _Chihiro concluded, jumped up from her spot, flinging her arms, not remembering that the darkness surrounds her like a cloak.

"Chryst…is that you?"

Chrystal not expecting an answer, stood still…shocked, but recovering fast, and with a new determination, yelled through the darkness once again.

"Chi…can you hear me?"

"I could hear you just fine Chryst…I am not deaf yet…but where are you? I can't see you?"

"I am over here, wherever that is."

Chrystal kept walking towards the voice, trying to locate the owner.

"Chi…can you keep talking…it's too dark here…I can't see…I'll have to follow your voice."

"Okay!"

"Chi…remember just stay where you are or else I can't find you."

"Okay! Enough nagging already…you have just found me and now you start nagging me…I am not a kid anymore!"

"That's right keep shouting so I can locate you."

"You are impossible! Quite impossible!"

Chrystal feeling her way throughout the cloak of darkness following Chihiro's voice, and suddenly she tripped on something that send her slamming onto the floor without even a thud.

Chihiro felt something near her feet and screamed loudly.

On the ground, Chrystal covered her ears and groaned.

"Chi…don't you ever scream that loud in my ear again! It hurts! And especially when I think I tripped because of your stinking feet! Oww…"

"Chryst…that is you! I am ever so glad to see you! I was so scared by myself!"

Chihiro kneel down, and accidentally kneeled on Chrystal's stomach.

"Oww…Chi…Watch it, that's my stomach!"

Chihiro quickly got off, and Chrystl turned on her side, scrunch up in a ball.

"Owww…"

Chihiro got worried and this time feels the space in front of her before kneeling. Since Chrystal was on the ground rolling back and forth caressing her stomach, Chihiro had no problem locating her.

"But what are you doing her Chryst?"

"I have no idea…when I woke up, I was here, and to get myself going, I was hoping to see you here, that's all. I didn't know I would end up on the ground like this! If I had known, I would have never got the idea of looking for you and you could rot here and die!" muttered Chrystal and cursing under all that, groaning all the way.

"Come on Chryst…don't be so grumpy…. cheer up…at least we aren't rotting yet."

"This is coming from a person who had been knocked down by somebody in the lecture hall, scared the heck out of me, and landing up unconscious out of all that. I am surprised that you didn't ask me why you were here! Hmph!"

Chrystal sat up cross-legged and tilted her head, searching for her friend's eyes in the darkness.

Chihiro slide her bum on her legs on the floor and also sat cross-legged in front of her friend, paled in the face.

"What do you mean? I didn't remember any accident!"

"Of course you didn't…you were unconscious before you even realized what had happened. Besides I was sitting on a chair beside you in the hospital the last time I remembered doing something…I am just wondering what is going on?"

"Chryst…what's happening to you? You seem so nice all of a sudden."

Unknown in the darkness, across from Chihiro, Chrystal smirked.

"You never know what might just happen, " whispered Chrystal mysteriously, and winked.

Even though Chihiro cannot see through the darkness, she felt Chrystal is teasing her once again.

"_Sigh" and especially in this circumstances too…I really don't know how she can do it… "Sigh"_ …


End file.
